Why
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Finished Jeff Hardy has always loved Kaeleigh Williams. Will he ever tell? Finally updated chapter 7. 1-28
1. A day of Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. Kaeleigh, Jake, and Eric belong to me. Also, in this story Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore are the same age. Don't try to sue me cause you won't get anything and also this story belongs to me so please don't try and steal it. Now that I'm done w/ the legal crap, on w/ the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Jeff. Are you home?" I asked as I walked into his Cameron, NC home. "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." Came his reply. "Hey sexy." I said, as I gave him a hug. "Hey Kaeleigh." Jeff said, returning the hug. "How are you doing? I saw the fall you took on Raw the other night. It didn't look to pretty." "Well it was far from pretty, but I'll be okay." Jeff said.  
  
I guess I should explain how I know Jeff Hardy. Well you see it all started back in the summer of 1981, when I first met Jeff and his brother Matt. I was at the park with my mom and older brother Jake. Jake and I were playing on the monkey bars when our mom called us over, "Jake. Kaeleigh. I'd like you to meet Mrs. Hardy, and her sons Matt and Jeff." My mom had said. "You wanna play on the monkey bars Jeff." I asked, as I started walking towards them. "Okay. I'll race ya." Jeff said, as he started running toward them. "Hey you cheated." I yelled, as I ran after my new friend. "Okay, let's see who can climb up the fastest and whoever does is the winner of both." Jeff suggested. "Okay go." I said, as we both started climbing. About halfway up my foot slipped and I fell through to the ground. "Jeff, go get my mommy. My arm hurts." I cried. "Okay. I'll be right back." Jeff promised, as he climbed out of the jungle gym. "Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Williams. Kaeleigh fell and hurt herself really bad." Jeff yelled as he ran up to our moms. "Okay. Where is she at?" "She's inside the jungle gym." Jeff answered.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
"Hey Jeffers." I said, as I kicked his feet off the coffee table and put mine there. "Yeah." "Do you remember the first time we met?" "How could I forget?" "Yeah, and knock on wood that was the first time and the last time I've broken anything. So how long are you off for?" I asked. "I've got a couple of weeks off, but I'm doing some appearances around here though." "Is Mattie off too?" "Yeah. Matt, Ames, and I are all off. So you get to put up with me and Matt for two long weeks." Jeff joked. "Yeah, but Ames will be here too so it won't be as bad." "What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, pretending to be hurt. "You know darn well what I'm talking about Hardy. The last time we all were together, you and Matt decided it would be funny to put that Manic Panic crap in my shampoo bottle." I said, giving him a dirty look. "Come on Kae, you know you thought it was funny." "No I didn't. Anywho, what do you wanna do today?" "Well we could go see a movie or something." Jeff suggested. "You want to see Ocean's 11?" "Okay. Let's see if Matt and Amy want to go." Jeff said, as he reached for the phone.  
  
*4 hours later*  
  
"That was a good movie." Amy and I both said at the same time. "The only reason you both liked it, is because of Brad Pitt and Matt Damon." Jeff told us with a smirk. "You know it!" I yelled as Amy and I walked ahead to the car. "Hey Kaeleigh, you want me to go on ahead and drop you off at your place and I can pick you up later for the cookout?" Matt asked. "Yeah. That'll be good." I said as we all piled in Matt's Eclipse.  
  
*15 mins later*  
  
"Alright Kae. I'll be here around 6 or 6:15 to pick you up. That gives you a little over two hours to get ready. Think you can be ready by then?" Matt asked jokingly. "Very funny Matt. I'll have you know that I could be ready in an hour if I needed to." I replied as I got out of the car. "That'll be the day Kaeleigh Williams can be ready in an hour." Jeff joked. "Bite me Hardy." I replied, laughing as I slammed the door shut. Little did I know of the horror that awaited me inside my house.  
  
*Inside*  
  
"You have two new messages." My machine said to me. 'Oh boy. A whopping two messages just for me.' I thought. "Yes this message is for Kaeleigh Williams. This is Dr. Hall's office calling to remind her of her 2:30 appointment tomorrow." The voice said, next message. "Kae, it's mom. I was just calling to see what you're doing but since you're not home you're probably out with Matt and Jeff so I'll try you back later. Love you." My mom finished right before the machine cut her off. 'Well, I'll try and call her back before I leave again. As I turned around to head to my room, I came face to face with my ex Eric. "How did you get in here?" I asked, as I tried to walk to the front door. "Well, you see it's real simple, I used your spare key. Now where do you think you're going?" He asked, as he pulled me back at him. "I was walking to the front door to throw you out." I replied hatefully. "Well, you little lady, aren't going anywhere till I get what I came here for." He growled, as he dragged me by my hair to my room. "Eric, let go. You're hurting me!" I cried. "Shut up bitch. You know you want this." He said menacingly, as he threw me on my bed. "Now the fun's going to start. Just relax and it will be fine." He told me as he ripped my shirt off me. "Why are you doing this?" I cried, as he was tugging on my jeans. "Cause you're a no good slut who thinks I actually believed her when she would say she didn't fuck them Hardy boyz." "Eric. I've told you, I've never slept with them. I've known them ever since I was little." I tried to reason with him. "I thought I told you to shut up?" He yelled, as his fist came down into my face. After he had hit me, I knew that no matter what I tried, he was going to rape me. So I just started crying, praying for it to end.  
  
*45 mins later*  
  
"You weren't even worth it, you little slut." Eric growled as he put his shirt back on. "Now though your boys will see what kind of a slut you truly are." He said, as he walked out the door. 'I can't believe I let that happen. I need to call someone to help me.' I thought to myself. 'I know if I talk to Matt or Jeff they'll try to kill him. The same with Jake, he never liked Eric to begin with. I can probably talk to Amy.' I thought again, as I reached for the phone. "Why does she have to be at Jeff's place though?" I said outloud, as I dialed the number I knew by heart. "Hello?" Came the southern accent I've grown to love. "Jeff." I whispered. 'Great. Now he's going to know something is wrong.' I said to myself. "Kae, what's wrong?" His voice full of concern. "Nothing. I just need to talk to Amy." I said, trying to fight the tears that were ready to fall. "Kaeleigh Marie, I've known you for twenty years, I can tell when something's wrong. So spill it." Jeff told me matter-of-factly. I couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "Jjj...e....fff." I cried into the phone. "Kae Kae. What the hell happened?" "Jeff, I...I need you to come over." "I'm on my way." Jeff replied, as he quickly hung up the phone "Jeff what's going on?" Matt asked, concerned when he saw the look on Jeff's face. "That was Kae. Something happened to her and we need to get over there now." Jeff said, running out the front door.  
  
*My house*  
  
"God please let Jeff get here soon." I said, as I was starting to get scared that Eric would come back. Just then my front door flew open. "Kaeleigh!" I heard Jeff yell. I don't know if it was shock or what but my voice closed off and I couldn't answer. "Kaeleigh, where are you?" This time it was Matt who yelled. "Jeff? Matt?" I answered hoarsely. "Kae, honey what happened?" Jeff asked, as he and Matt knelt down beside me, Matt had signaled for Amy to call the police. "When I cccc....ame in I went to chhh....eck my messages." I said, crying into Jeff's arms. "It's okay sweetie. Just take your time." Jeff said, soothingly while rubbing my back. "I didn't realize he was in here." "Who sweetie?" Matt asked, gently. This was what I was afraid of. Jeff and Matt have always been protective of me, and I remember Jeff telling me once that he didn't like the way Eric treated me sometimes. "It was....it was Eric." I sobbed, as I felt Jeff tense up behind me. "I'll kill that son of a bitch." He said with so much anger that it frightened me more. "The police and ambulance are on their way." Amy said, as she walked back into the room. "Jeff please don't do something that will get you in trouble. I need you." I cried into his chest again. "Kae, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." Jeff whispered as he held me close. A few minutes later the police and paramedics arrived. "Miss Williams, we need to ask you a few questions." The chubby officer said. "Jeff will you stay with me?" I asked, tears still flowing down my face. "Yeah. I'm here for you." Jeff said, placing a kiss on my head. After I told the police what I had said to Jeff, Matt, and Amy, I was exhausted. The paramedics came in and helped me onto the stretcher to go to the hospital where I had to go through a rape exam. The whole time, Jeff never left my side.  
  
*Back at Jeff's*  
  
"Kae Kae. I don't want you going back to your place by yourself. Now you have two options, you can either stay here with me or I can move in with you." Jeff said, as we walked into his house. "I'll stay here. I don't want to go back there." I answered quickly. "Alright. I'll get Matt, Shane, and Shannon to help get your stuff out tomorrow." "Jeff, can you call my mom for me? I want to get a shower." I asked, quietly. "Sure sweetheart. I'm going to call Shane and Shannon to cancel the cookout." "Don't do that. I want things to be normal again, and they won't if you keep trying to do stuff like that." "Okay. I won't for you." Jeff sighed, as he walked towards his room.  
  
"Hello. Mrs. Williams." "Is this Jeff?" "Yes mam." Jeff answered politely. "Well, how are you doing?" "I'm good. I've been better though. I need to talk to you about Kaeleigh." He said. "What about her?" "Well, today she went out to the movies with us, and when we dropped her off about three hours ago, she called here crying and told me to come over and help her..." Jeff started. "Jeffrey, what happened?" My mom asked, afraid of the answer. "When Matt and I got there she was curled up on the floor in her room. Eric had managed to get in while we were gone and when she came back he was there, and then he raped her." Jeff said, apologetically. Jeff could hear my mom gasp when she heard the news. "My poor baby. Is she okay?" "Well, between the two of us, no. I mean physically she'll be okay, but emotionally I'm not sure. She wants everything to go back to normal." Jeff replied. "Okay. I'm leaving here right now, so I should be there in a few hours." "Okay Mrs. Williams. Kaeleigh's staying here at my house." "Thank you Jeff." With that said, my mom hung up and left her house.  
  
*Backyard*  
  
"Did they catch the bastard yet?" An angry Shane asked. "Shane calm down, and no they didn't catch him yet." Matt answered back. "How can you tell me to calm down? That girl is like our sister." Shane yelled. "Matt's right Shane." Shannon finally spoke up. "You acting like this won't help her. She's going to have to deal with Jeff and Jake. Jeff wants to kill Eric cause of his feelings toward Kaeleigh. With Jake, well you don't hurt a man's little sister." Shannon finished, giving Shane a serious look. "Fine for Kae's sake only I won't say anything, but so help me God if I ever see Eric, he'll wish he never even met Kaeleigh." Shane said, as he walked over to Amy. "Man Shan, we've got a friend who loves Kae like a sister and will kill to protect her, and another who loves her but can't tell her." Matt said, shaking his head. "I know man. The bigger problem lies ahead though. When she tells Jake." Shannon told his friend, as Matt silently agreed.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
"Mom, you need to go back to work." I told her. My mom has been here for the last two weeks taking care of me. "Honey, I don't like the thought of you being here by yourself." "I won't be, I'll be with Matt, Jeff, and Amy. They won't leave me alone either." I told her, even though it didn't make her feel any better. Guess it's just a mothers need to protect her kids. By this time though, I had everything out of my old house and was staying at Jeffs'. The police had arrested Eric for aggravated rape and breaking and entering. "Jeff tell my mom I'll be fine with you guys." I asked him, almost pleadingly. "Mrs. Williams, I promise I'll guard her with my life." Jeff told her as I walked away. "Jeff do me a favor though. Okay." "Sure just name it." "Try and get her to talk about it. She has always done this shutting down thing, and I'm scared she's hurting herself more by not talking." My mom cried. "You have my word Mrs. Williams. It hurts me to see her like this, knowing she won't let me help her." Jeff finished, as I walked back in with my moms' luggage. "Well, sweetie. I guess I'll be going now. I want you to take care of yourself. Remember I have spys." My mom joked, as she gave me a hug and a kiss goodbye. "Be careful going home mom. I love you." "Love you too sweetie." My mom said, then she gave Jeff a hug and a kiss as well, then she left.  
  
*Hour later*  
  
"Jeff. Kaeleigh. You guys ready yet?" Matt yelled, as he and Amy came in the house. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where are we going again?" I asked. Jeff has told me for the last two weeks but I keep forgetting. "Well, we are going to Louisville for the house show tomorrow, the PPV on Sunday is in Nashville and then we have Raw Monday in Memphis." After Matt said Memphis, I nearly choked on my gum. "Did you just say Memphis?" "Yes, Kae. I just said Memphis. You know, you're going to have to tell him. He's your brother and he loves you." Matt said, giving me a hug. "I know. I'm just scared of what he'll do. You know he never liked Eric to beging with. Now, he'll want to kill him for sure." I cried. Telling Jeff and Matt what happened was hard enough, but telling Jake is going to be ten times worse. "Well, I guess we should be going now." I said, as I grabbed my purse and lap top since Jeff had already taken my bags out with him.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Hey Jeffro." Matt said, as he walked up to the car. "Yeah." You going to say anything to Kae?" "What are you talking about?" "Come on Jeff. We all know you two like each other as more than friends." Matt said, with a wink. "So what if I do. Damn, Matt she was just raped. I don't think I should bombared her with all that." Jeff replied as he put the last bag in the trunk. "Hey boys, let's go." Amy said, as we came out the door. "Jeff. I know this may sound wrong, and God forgive me if it is but she's got to learn to trust in relationships again. So tell me you'll at least think about telling her?" Matt asked. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises." Jeff grumbled, as he got in the car.  
  
*3 days later in Memphis*  
  
"Jeff. I don't know if I can tell him. He'll want to go back to Cameron, pull him out of his jail cell and kill him." I cried. These tears always seem to fall when I think about telling Jake. Just then there was a knock on the hotel door. "You ready?" Jeff asked. "Yeah. I guess so." I said, as I wiped my eyes. "Hey Jake. How've you been?" "Good. How about you?" "Can' complain, that's for sure." "Hey Jake." I said, as I walked up behind Jeff. "Kaebe. What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me she was here Hardy?" He said to Matt, as he was hugging me. "Jake, I need to talk to you. That's one of the reasons I'm here." I said seriously. "What is it Kae? I've never seen you this serious in your life." Jake said, staring intently at me.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is probably going to be the longest chapter of the story. I just couldn't find a place to stop it. I will try to update this often but I can't make any promises. Now all you have to do is click the little review button. 


	2. Truth and a trialNC17

Disclaimer: I still don't own the wrestlers. Anyone that you don't recognize however belong to me. So sit back and enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Here goes nothing.' I thought, as I got ready to tell Jake why exactly I was there. "A couple of weeks ago, Matt, Jeff, and Amy were all home on a break. I decided to stop by Jeffs' house to see if they wanted to do anything before our customary cook-out, so we called up Matt and Amy and went to the movies. After the movie, Matt dropped me off at home." I started out calmly, the whole time Jeff was holding my hand. "Kae, what are you getting at?" Jake asked me with his voice full of concern. "When I got inside I checked my messages..." While I'm saying this, the images of that day play over and over in my mind, and the tears come rushing down. By this point I was scaring Jake. "Kaeleigh, what in the hell happened?" "I turned around and Eric was there. I didn't know how he got in, but he told me he used my spare key. I tried to throw him out I really did, but he just grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my room. He threw me on my bed, and called me a slut. He kept saying horrible things about Matt and Jeff, and saying I've been sleeping with them. I told him that I never did that, but it just pissed him off more and then he told me to shut up and enjoy what I had coming to me. He started ripping off my shirt, and I kept begging him to stop and he got even madder and slapped me across the face and that's when the real horror began.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Eric, please stop this." I cried. "Shut up bitch. You always talk about being a virgin but I know that you and your little friend Jeff have fucked each other. You would never have sex with me but now you are whether you want to or not." Eric growled at me, as he shoved his cock inside of me. The pain of him ripping me was too much to bear, I just wish this was over. Please God let this end now. I prayed. He kept thrusting in deeper and deeper each time he'd pull out. He let his hands roam all over my body. I even tried to punch him on his back but that only cause him to send his fist into my face, and then he tied my hands up around my headboard. He'd run his hands down my chest and stop on my breasts and pinch my nipples till they hurt. Then he'd replace them with his mouth and bite down on them.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
As I finished telling this to Jake, I was sobbing again. I didn't even notice that Amy had come into the room and had reheard what happened and was crying along with me, while Jake was trying to control his temper. "I don't know why I gave up, but I let him rape me. I couldn't stop him." I yelled as more tears just started flowing. Somehow during this I managed to fall into Jeffs' arms and let him hold me while I cried. "Kaeleigh Marie. I want you to look at me." Jake said, as he lifted my chin. "This is in no way your fault. Do you understand me?" "It is my fault. I should have stopped him." "Kaeleigh." Came Jeff's voice. "Your brother is right. You did try to stop him once and he punched you. If you would have kept trying, he might have tried to kill you. You didn't deserve this." Jeff said, rubbing my back. "Have they caught him?" Jake asked. "Yeah, the trial is a week from Wednesday." Matt answered. "Well, I'm going to be there." Jake said, giving me a hug. "Jake, you don't have to be there." I told him, with my head on his shoulder." I want to be there. You're my sister, and I love you. Plus you need me." "Thanks Jake. I love you too."  
  
*1 week later*  
  
As we stood outside the courthouse waiting for the trial to begin, I began to realize that this could go the other way and Eric could go free. 'No.' I thought. 'If you're going to think like that, then you're letting your guard down. You need to stay strong when you testify.' I told myself. I guess while I was thinking, the bailiff came out and told us they were ready. "Kaeleigh." Jeff whispered gently. "They're ready to start now." "Okay. Let's go. I'm ready to put this nightmare behind me." I said, taking his hand as we walked into the courtroom. I knew one thing for sure, I had alot of support here with me today. My brother flew in from Memphis, my mom had drove in from Charlotte. I also had Jeff, Matt, Ames, Shane, and Shannon. Even Jeff and Matt's dad came to support me.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Your honor. The state calls Miss. Kaeleigh Williams to the stand." My lawyer said. Jeff gave my hand a final squeeze as I got up. When I reached the witness stand, the bailiff started swearing me in. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help you God." "I do." "Be seated." My lawyer started his line of questioning by having me state my full name for the court. "State your name please." "Kaeleigh Marie Williams." Then he proceeded to ask me the things I had already told Matt and Jeff. Then it was the defenses turn to ask questions. "Now Miss. Williams. You stated in your police report that Mr. Miller and yourself had dated previously. Is that correct?" "Yes." "You've also stated that while you two were dating, Mr. Miller exhibited signs of jealousy toward some of your friends. That correct?" "Yes." 'What is he getting at?' I thought. "Are you sure that you didn't misread jealousy for concern?" "I'm positive." "Did you ever want out of your relationship with him so bad, that you'd make up an excuse like he raped you just so you could go on to a new fling?" He yelled in my face. "OBJECTION. Your honor, this line of questioning is totally unacceptable." My attorney stated. "Council." The judge started. "No further questions your honor." "Miss. Williams. You may step down." The judge said gently. As I walked back to my seat, I had tears running like a river down my face. Eric sat in his seat with a smug look on his face. I looked over and saw that Jeff, Jake, and Shane all had looks of death on their face, while Matt and Shannon hugged me.  
  
*1 month later*  
  
By this time the lawyers have said their closing remarks, and now it was up to the jury to decide how I dealt with the rest of my life. Just then the jury came in with their verdict. I felt Jake and Jeff both grab my hands, and I could hear my mom and Amy taking a deep breath. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury. Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked. "Yes, we have your honor." The foreman replied. "We the jury find the defendant Eric Miller, guilty of first degree rape. We the jury find the defendant Eric Miller, guilty of breaking and entering." As soon as the first verdict was read, I threw my arms around Jeff and cried, for the first time a happy cry knowing that this was finally over. However, the best was yet to come. 


	3. Hanging with Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wrestlers. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Kaeleigh. Crystal is really Shannon Moore's fiancee so I don't own her either.  
  
Hanging With Friends  
  
*1 month later*  
  
"Hey Shannon. Can I ask you something?" I asked, walking up to my friend. "Sure sweetie." "Do you know what's up with Jeff?" As soon as I asked him this, I could see him searching for an answer. "What do you mean?" He replied, not really looking me in the eye. "Well, ever since the verdict came in last month he's, I wouldn't say avoiding, but we aren't hanging out as much as we used to anymore." "Leigh leigh." Shannon started with his crazy nickname for me. "Don't worry about Jeff. I'm sure everything is fine. I mean you just went through a horrible ordeal and Jeff's just probably giving you some space." Shannon said, as he gave me a hug. While he was giving me the hug, I couldn't see the smile on his face. 'Man Jeff. This girl is in love with you. Even if she won't tell me that.' Shannon thought with a chuckle. Kaeleigh speaking snapped him out of his thought. "Well, I wish he wouldn't give me this much space. I need my best friend back." "Have you talked to him to find out what's up?" "Well no, but he's never home anymore." I told him quitely. "Ya know what, he's home now. So go on in there and talk to him." Shannon said, with a hug and a smile. "Thanks Shan. How'd you get to be so smart anyways?" "It's a gift, that and I've known you both for too long. Now get inside and talk to him." He told me, while he gave me an encouraging shove. "Alright, alright. I'm going." I said, walking towards the house.  
  
*Inside*  
  
"Jeffers." I said quietly, as I entered the kitchen. "Hey Kae. What's goin' on?" Jeff asked, as he turned around from the fridge where he was making a snack. "Nothing much really. I just wanted to ask you something." "Sure. What is it?" "Are you mad at me?" I asked looking away. "Why would I be mad at you?" Jeff asked, walking over to me. "Well, it seems like ever since the verdict came in, we don't hang out as much anymore." "Kae Kae. I just figured you needed some time to try and come to terms with what happened." Jeff said, giving me a hug. "I never meant to make you think I was mad at you." 'God, how can I be mad at you when I love you.' Jeff thought to himself. "What do you want to do tonight?" I asked, while I got myself something to drink. "Wanna go see a movie?" Jeff suggested. "No. Besides you'd make me go see Scooby-Doo." "How about bowling? We can get Shane and Shannon to go for sure, and we can see if Matt and Ames want to go too." Jeff said, with a wicked grin. "That sounds like fun, but what is up with that look on your face?" I asked Jeff warily. "Don't worry. You'll soon find out." Jeff said, grabbing the phone to call the others.  
  
*At the bowling alley*  
  
"Hey Ames. How's your neck feeling?" I asked, as we walked into the somewhat deserted bowling alley. "It's better. I just can't wait to get back in the ring." "That's great to hear." I told her as I gave her hand a squeeze. "So what's going on with you and Jeff?" Amy asked, while we waited for Matt and Jeff to come back with our shoes. "What do you mean?" I asked, while keeping my eyes on Jeff. "Girl, take a look at yourself. You're staring at him like he's about ready to fall off the face of the earth. Admit it, you're in love with him!" Amy exclaimed as the boys walked up. "Who are you in love with Kae?" Jeff asked as he handed me my shoes. "Nobody. Amy just thinks I'm in love with Brad Pitt." I said covering myself. 'If only I could tell you the truth Jeff. Maybe then I could finally be happy again.' I thought to myself as I got my shoes on. "Are Frick-n-Frack coming Jeff?" I asked while taking my position to bowl. "We're right behind you." I heard Shane say from behind. "Shane you know I was just joking when I called you that right?" I asked, worried about what he may do. "Come on Kae, take your turn." Jeff whined from behind me. "Stuff it, Hardy." I joked, as I chucked the ball down the lane. "Oh my God! Kae, why would you do that?" I heard Shannon yell from behind. "Just watch Shan." I said, turning around with a smile on my face. As I started to walk back to my seat, my little lame throw managed to get me a strike. "Holy shit. Alright Jeff. How did you rig the lane? I mean, we all know that Kaeleigh can't bowl, and 'Miss Gutter Queen' just got herself a strike." Shane said, which earned a laugh from everybody, and a slap on the shoulder from me. "You know you're just jealous Helms, cause your little 'Hurri powers' can't compare with my bowling technique." I joked and stuck my tounge out at him. "Like I need to be jealous of you. Watch and be amazed." With that said, Shane got up and threw it right down the gutter. "What were you saying Shane?" I asked, laughing as Shane turned around a flipped me off.  
  
*Back at Jeff's*  
  
"Does anyone feel like going clubbing?" Shannon asked. A few, 'Yeah's and Sure's' were thrown out. "What about you Kae Kae?" Jeff asked, when he noticed I didn't say anything. "Yeah. Sure. I guess." Was the only response that I gave. "Leigh Leigh. Are you okay?" Shannon asked, worriedly. When Shannon asked me this, it snapped me out of my thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Well, you kind of spaced out on us there. Do you remember saying you'd go clubbing with us tonight?" Jeff asked, his voice still showing some concern. "Yeah, let's go get ready." I yelled running up the stairs. What Jeff and Shannon didn't know was, I'm scared of my feelings I have for Jeff. I'm scared that if I tell him that it won't work out and I'll lose him for sure. 


	4. Clubbing and Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing right now. I do own Kaeleigh. Crystal is really Shannon Moore's fiancee so she belongs to him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When we got to the club, the place was already packed. "Let's try and find a table guys." Jeff suggested, looking around trying to find a table big enough for all of us. We somehow managed to have more at the club, then we did at the bowling alley. Shannon's fiancee Crystal met up with us at Jeff's after she got off work, and Shane looked up one of the many women in his "black book." Fortunately, he found one that actually remembered him. "Hey Jeff. There's one back here." I pointed to the table that could sit at least ten. "Alright, let's grab it, then Shannon and I will go get the drinks." Jeff said, as we headed back there. Once we gave Jeff and Shan our orders, both Crystal and Amy leaned over and asked me when I was going to tell Jeff how I feel about him. "Guys, I don't know what you're talking about." "Kaeleigh, that's a big ass lie and you know it. I've been best friends with you since Jr. High, so would you like to tell us the truth?" Crystal asked, with her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her face. "What do you guys want me to say? That I'm in love with my best friend." I asked, getting the attention of the others at our table. "Yes!" Amy and Crystal both shouted. "I can't you guys." I said quiter, hoping that Matt and Shane would go back to their conversation. "Why not? You know you love him." Crystal said. "I told you I can't, okay." I said, getting up and running to the restroom. 'They would never understand why I can't tell Jeff how I feel about him.' I thought to myself.  
  
*Back at the table*  
  
"Guys. What's wrong with Kae?" Matt asked confused. "I'm not sure. We were asking about her and Jeff and she got really upset." Amy explained, as Jeff and Shannon came back with the drinks. "Hey guys. Where's Kaeleigh?" Jeff asked, sitting the tray down on the table. "She um...just went to the restroom. In fact, I was just going to check on her." Crystal said, as she hurried away from Jeff before he could question any futher.  
  
*In the restroom*  
  
"Kaeleigh?" I heard Crystal ask, as she quietly came into the bathroom. "Yeah." "Are you okay? Jeff's at the table worried about you." "Yeah, I'm okay." I told her. "What made you leave like that?" "I don't know. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." "Sweetie. Just tell Jeff how you feel, you might be surprised." Crystal said, with a small smile appearing on her face. "Crys, what do you know? Have you said something to Jeff?" I asked my friend frantically. "Relax girl. I haven't said a word to Jeff. Why don't you tell me why you won't tell him?" Crystal asked, hopping up on the counter. "I'm afraid of getting hurt again." "Kaeleigh, you know Jeff would never hurt you like that." "I know he would never rape me, but what happens if we break up. At least right now I have him in my life, even if it's only as my best friend. If we were to break up, I'd lose him as my boyfriend and my best friend." I cried. "Girl listen to yourself. The Kaeleigh Williams I know wouldn't let some little fear like this scare her from being with the man she loves." Crystal told me, and the thing was she was right. "Listen, splash some water on your face and I'll meet you back at the table okay." Crystal said, as she gave me a hug. "Alright." I told her, as she left.  
  
*At the table*  
  
"Shannon!" Crystal screamed over the music in the club. "What is it honey?" "When Kaeleigh comes out of the restroom, I need you to get her to dance with you." "Why?" "There's no time for explanations right now. Just do it please?" Crystal begged. "Okay. I'll do it." "Oh yeah. Make sure she can't see me talking to Jeff, alright." Crystal told him, as she shoved him towards the direction where Kaeleigh was walking to. "You will explain this later won't you?" "Yes, now go."  
  
*Dance floor*  
  
"Hey Leigh leigh. Wanna dance?" Shannon asked, as approached me. "Sure." "Are you okay?" Shannon question gently. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Well, when Jeff and I went to get the drinks, you were laughing and having a good time, and when we come back you're gone and you look like you've been crying." He finsihed. "Shan. I promise, I'm okay. Just figuring some stuff out that's all." I answered somewhat honestly. "Okay. Let's get our freak on." Shannon joked, as Missy Elliot's "Get Your Freak On" blared through the speakers.  
  
*Back at the table*  
  
"Jeff, can I talk to you for a sec?" Crystal asked. "Yeah. What about?" Jeff asked, following Crystal away from the others. "I know I'm probably going to lose one of my best friends, but I think you need to know." "Crys, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked, wondering what this was all about. "I'm talking about Kaeleigh." "What's wrong with her?" "Nothing, well almost nothing. Jeff, you need to tell her how you feel about her." Crystal said, looking her friend dead in the eye. "How did you know?" Jeff asked shocked. "It's pretty obvious. The point is Jeff, she's afraid of getting hurt and she won't admit she's in love with you." When this was said, Jeff's head snapped up. "She should know I would never hurt her." "She does know you'd never physically hurt her, but what if it didn't work out between you and she loses her best friend in the process? That's what she's afraid of." Crystal told him. "Where is she?" Jeff asked, looking around. "She should still be dancing with Shan." "Okay. Thanks for telling me this." Jeff said, giving his friend a hug.  
  
*On the dance floor*  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Jeff asked, tapping Shannon on the shoulder. "She's all yours buddy." "Thanks." Jeff replied, as Shannon headed back to the table. "Did I tell you, you look great tonight?" Jeff asked Kaeleigh, as they were dancing to "Blurry" from Puddle of Mudd. "No you haven't." "Well, you look great tonight. Kae Kae. I have something I want to tell you, but I'll let the words to the song do it for me." Jeff said, as he held Kaeleigh close to his body.  
  
I just don't understand Why you're running from a good man baby Why you wanna turn your back on love Why you've already given up See I know you've been hurt before But I swear I'll give you so much more I swear I'll never let you down Cause I swear it's you that I adore And I can't help myself babe Cause I think about you constantly And my heart gets no rest over you  
  
You can call me selfish But all I want is your love You can call me hopeless (hopeless) Cause I'm hopelessly in love You can call me unperfect But who's perfect? Tell me what do I gotta do To prove that I'm the only one for you So what's wrong with being selfish?  
  
I'll be taking up your time Til the day I make you realize That for you there could be no one else I just gotta have you for myself Baby I would take good care of you No matter what it is you're going through I'll be there for you when you're in need Baby believe in me Cause if love is a crime Then punish me I would die for you Cause I don't want to live without you What can I do? Oh  
  
You can call me selfish But all I want is your love You can call me hopeless (hopeless) baby Cause I'm hopelessly in love You can call me unperfect But who's perfect? Tell me what do I gotta do To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Why do you keep us apart Why won't you give up your heart You know that we're meant to be together Why do you push me away All that I want is to give you love Forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
You can call me selfish But all I want is your love You can call me hopeless (hopeless) Because I'm hopelessly in love You can call me unperfect But who's perfect? Tell me what do I gotta do To prove that I'm the only one for you Oh  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you Cause I've searched my soul and know that it's you Selfishly I'm in love with you Cause I've searched my soul and know that it's you Selfishly I'm in love with you Cause I've searched my soul and know that it's you...  
  
  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish... So what's wrong with being selfish...  
  
  
  
After the song ended, I looked up at Jeff with tears in my eyes and said, "You feel the same way?" "Oh yes. I've felt this way since I could understand love." "Why didn't you..." I started to ask, but the feel of Jeff's lips on mine silenced any question I had. "What do you say we head home and finish talking there?" Jeff suggested. "Alright." I answered quitely, as we went to the table to let the others know we were leaving. 


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this story. I wish I did though, but I don't. I also don't own Crystal (soon to be) Moore. She really is Shannon Moore's fiancee.  
  
A/N: Long time no update. I know I've been slacking off in the update department but hopefully since my work schedule has gone back to normal somewhat I should be able to update on Tuesdays and possibly Sundays.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Talk  
  
When Jeff and I got back to the house, neither one of us knew what to say. We had sat in silence for at least 10 minutes before Jeff finally spoke. "Kae, I want you to understand something. This, us." He said pointing at him and me. "Isn't just a fling to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's how deep my love is for you. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, if your feelings are the same?" He asked me, looking directly into my eyes. For so long I've fought my feelings for Jeff because I was scared what it would do to our friendship, but the last 3 months I've been with him has sparked something new inside of me. "Jeff, I think I've always loved you. Only recently have I thought about those feelings on a different level." As I was saying this, I could see Jeff's hope diminish. "Jeff, trust me when I tell you that my feelings have gone deeper than anything I've ever felt before." "Kae, I don't want to push you into this..." Jeff started, but was silenced when I covered his mouth with my hand. "Sweetie, what I'm saying is, I love you. I always have, and nothing will ever change that fact." I said, trying hard to believe myself. "Why were you afraid to say anything?" Jeff questioned, as he wrapped his arms around me. "Well, basically it's because of what Eric said when he raped me and I believed him." I whispered quietly. After I said this, I could almost picture the look on Jeff's face being one of anger, and somewhere in there compassion for me. "What did he say to you?" Jeff asked, his voice actually calm and controlled. "That you and Matt would see what kind of slut I truly am." "Kae, I want you to look at me." Jeff said, as he helped me turn around in his lap. "You are not a slut. I would never even think of you like that. What happened to you that day, is the worst thing that could happen to someone. You didn't ask for him to do what he did, he was just trying to scare you and make you feel like you can't live the rest of your life with someone who loves you and will protect you. Understand?"  
  
By this time, I had more tears running down my cheeks than the Mississippi river has water. Okay maybe not that much but it seemed like it. It was then that I knew I loved Jeff Hardy more than anything else in this world. Just then I did something that I haven't done since I was raped, I leaned over and kissed Jeff with as much love and passion as I could, shocking the hell out of both of us but for the first time I knew I was kissing the man I'd spend forever with. When we broke away from each other, I think we both realized just how much our love ran for each other. Nothing could take our love away.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I know this is a short chapter and it's kinda crappy but I'm typing this up in between my double shift I'm pulling at work today. I'm going to try and write Chapter 6 tonight or tomorrow and have it up Sunday. Please please review even if you hated it, leave some ideas for future chapters and if I use your idea I'll credit you for it. I do have an idea right now for something but I'm not sure if I want to go that route. 


	6. Girls Day

Disclaimer: I own no WWE Superstar. I also don't own Crystal, as she's really Shannon Moore's fiancee.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm posting a new chapter to the story even though nobody has reviewed the last chapter. I know that it wasn't the greatest but reviews are what keeps me motivated to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It seemed that night ended way to fast, as the phone ringing at 9:30 the next morning, took away the dream I was having about Jeff. Very sleepily I answered the phone to find one very hyper friend on the other end. "Girlie, you best be telling me all the details of what happened between you and Jeff last night when you got home." Crystal practically yelled into the phone. "It's nice to talk to you too, Crys. There's really not alot to tell. We just did alot of talking and realized we've both felt the same way for a very long time, it was just neither of us wanted to ruin what we have together." I answered very quietly, as not to wake Jeff. "What else happened?" "Nothing else happened, Crystal." I replied, getting aggravated that she was interrogating me like this. "Yeah right, and I'm Madonna. Kae, I know you. I can tell when you're not telling the whole truth." "Okay, something else did happen. I just can't talk about it now." "Is Jeff there now?" "Yes." "Did you two sleep together" Crystal shouted, and I was almost positive that Jeff could hear her through the phone. "Not in the biblical sense. We always have Crys, it's not that big of a deal to us." "Look. Tell you what, I have to run a few errands today why don't I stop by and pick you up and we'll make a day out of it?" "Okay, pick me up in say 45 mins, wait better make it an hour." "Aight. See yas then girlie." Crystal said, with a bad laugh. "I swear I want to know how she graduated high school." I said to myself, as I got up to get ready for what would no doubt be a day of adventure, especially when Crystal goes shopping.  
  
By the time Crystal got to the house, Jeff was already up and pouting cause he wouldn't be able to spend the day with me. I also think that part of it was because he wasn't going to be the one out with me and protecting me. Funny thing is, this is the first time since I was raped that Jeff hasn't been with me. He's always gone to the mall or to the grocery with me. I guess this has taken a toll on everyone around me. Finally Crystal ended all the torture, by suggesting that Jeff call Shannon and go hang out with him. As I got in the car, Jeff gave me a kiss that said what I felt last night, our love is forever.  
  
"Girl, what was that kiss all about?" Crystal asked, as soon as I shut the door. "Well, what do you think it was about?" "Don't answer a question with a question. Just tell me what it was about!" Crys, demanded. "Weren't you the one, who just last night was wanting me to tell Jeff how I feel about him, and now you're yelling at me about a kiss that we shared." "I'm not yelling about a kiss you all shared. I just want to know what made you jump to that level? If I remember correctly, it was YOU who just last night stood in the bathroom at the club and told me that YOU couldn't tell Jeff how YOU felt about him. I mean we all saw that kiss you two shared on the dance floor. I'm just trying to get the pieces from that kiss, to the kiss I just witnessed this morning." Crystal said. "Well after the song ended, I was asking Jeff why he didn't say anything before, when he just leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked by what happened when Jeff suggested we go home and talk about it there." I started, thinking about what happened the night before. "When we got home, neither of us said anything for awhile. Finally, we started talking and Jeff asked me the million dollar question." I said, casting a glance over at Crystal who was eagerly waiting for me to finish, and concentrating on traffic. "When he asked me why I never told him how I felt before, for some reason, I was able to tell him the truth. I have never even told you or Amy this, but when Eric raped me he said that now Matt and Jeff can see what kind of slut I truly was." After I said this, Crystal's knuckles turned white from her gripping the steering wheel too tight. "Crys, don't get us in a wreck, I know that it's not true. Jeff helped me to see that last night. Anyways, on with the story. After I told Jeff that, he pretty much had the same reaction you did. I couldn't actually see his face since I was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around me, but I could just tell. Then he turned me around on his lap and had me look him in the eyes and he told me that he would never look at me like that, and that Eric just said those things to make me think I would never be able to have someone in my life to love me and would protect me with their own life. Then I did something that I didn't think I'd have the courage to do again, I just leaned down and kissed Jeff with my whole being." After I finished my story, I could see that Crystal had tears forming in her eyes. "Oh yeah, as sweet as that is, there's more." I said, as we pulled into the mall.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
When Jeff and I finally broke from our kiss, we were both shocked. I leaned in to kiss him again, when he pushed me away. "Kae, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. Don't get me wrong, I love kissing you but I don't want to see you scared or...." Jeff was silenced when I put my finger up to his mouth to shush him. "Jeff, I know that you would never, ever hurt me. I also know that my love for you runs deeper than anything I've ever felt before. The only way for me to feel like me again, is to go back to doing the things that I did before I was raped. You've said it before, that I can't let what Eric did to me ruin my life. If I let him keep me from becoming me again, that's exactally what I'd be doing. So no Jeff, you are not making me feel like I have to do this." I said, as I leaned in and kissed him again. This time when the kiss deepend I felt Jeff push me back onto the couch, where he looked me in the eyes and saw the love that was there. He leaned down and took my mouth into his and we stayed this way all night long.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So there you have it Crys, the entire story of what happened from last night when we left the club, till you showed up this morning." I smiled at my friend, as we were walking into the mall. "Kae, I'm mad at you. Not alot of people can make me cry, and here you are having fun with that fact." Crystal said, as we headed into American Eagle. "I just wonder if Jeff is going to tell the same story to Shannon and Matt like you did to me?" "I don't know, but if I know Jeff he'll try his best not to get it brought up." I laughed, as I looked at the shirt I picked up for myself. Unbeknownst to me, there were another set of eyes on the shirt.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Okay everyone. This will probably be the last update until Saturday night or Sunday. I have a busy work load for the next few days, and being in college doesn't help either. I may be able to get another one up sometime tomorrow morning, if I don't have to work. So please review and leave any ideas you may have. Again, if I use your idea you will be given full credit. 


	7. Secrets and Proposals

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Crystal Moore, or Shannon Moore. The only one I own is Kaeleigh.  
  
A/N: Long long time no update. I'm sorry about that, but I guess you could say I hit a major writers block with this story and I had some other things going on at the time of the last update in October 02. I actually had a couple of reviews come in for this story within this last month so, it encouraged me to finish the chapter I had written up. Here it is, and I apologize now if it's rusty or not that good, but I wanted to get this out. It may be the last chapter but I'm not sure. If it is, I will post an epilogue to it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
While Crystal was looking in yet another store, I couldn't help but think about Jeff. With everything I've been through in my life he's the one constant, aside from my mom and Jake, I've always had. I've never had to wonder whether or not he'd be there for me, he just always has. "Hey girl!" Crystal shouted, breaking me from my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Crystal asked, with a stupid ass grin on her face.  
  
"I was thinking about how I'm being dragged from store to store, and you haven't bought anything yet." I told her. "That and I was thinking about Jeff." I finished, noting the look on Crystal's face.  
  
"You really do love him don't you?" Crystal asked, as we walked back into the mall.  
  
"I think so. I mean my entire life, at least as long as I can remember, I've been with him in some way, shape, or form. I was just so damn afraid to say anything to him. Now that he knows, I couldn't be happier." I told her, smiling the first real smile in a long time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Jeff. How did you manage to get her to go along with all this?" Matt asked his younger brother, when he arrived at his house that afternoon.  
  
"I called Crystal this morning, before Kae even woke up, and she called back and told Kaeleigh that she wanted her to go shopping with her." Jeff said, as he was putting some dishes away.  
  
"What do you think she'll say. I mean, it did take her forever to admit that she loves you." Matt said, helping Jeff with the dishes.  
  
"Matt, we've loved each other since we were four years old. I can remember being in kindergarten, and the teacher would always try to separate us, and we would never let her. Then when we got to Jr. High and she would get her heart broken, who would she turn to? She knows I would never hurt her. She didn't even go to the prom, she didn't think she would have a good time since I wasn't going to be there. Matt, when we went inside her apartment that day, my heart just shattered. The girl that I fell in love with all those years ago was gone. Last night Matt, I swear I saw a glimpse of the old Kaeleigh coming back. When she kissed me last night, I saw a spark in her eyes that has been missing for awhile now." Jeff said quietly, the pain he felt still showing a little bit.  
  
"Bro, I just want to tell you that I'm happy for you both. You know I love Kaeleigh like a sister, and I want nothing more that to see you both happy." Matt said, giving Jeff a hug.  
  
"Thanks Matt." Jeff said back.  
  
"I'm still surprised that you let Kaeleigh leave your side and go to the mall without you." Matt said, jokingly.  
  
"Well Shane and Shannon are kind of following them." Jeff mumbled.  
  
"What did you say Jeff?" Matt asked, not sure if he heard him right.  
  
"I said, Shane and Shannon are following them." Jeff replied, looking his brother in the eye.  
  
"The girls don't know, do they?" Matt asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No they don't. Shane didn't want Kaeleigh to be by herself. When I told him about it this morning, he said he'd play superhero bodyguard." Jeff said, laughing lightly.  
  
"Well you better hope they don't see them, otherwise heads will roll." Matt told him with a grin.  
  
"I know, but since you're here, you can help me finish cleaning." Jeff said, throwing a dust rag at him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Crystal and I had just walked out of the mall, when she handed me a package from Wet Seal. "Crystal, what in the world is this?" I asked, not knowing why she handed it to me.  
  
"It's your outfit that you are wearing to dinner tonight with me and Shannon." Crystal informed me, as we got in the car.  
  
"So you bought me a new outfit, which I'm paying you back for, to have dinner with you and Shan. Crystal, I've known you forever, what's going on?" I asked, knowing she knew something.  
  
"I can't tell you. What I can say is, you are going to love it." With that said, Crystal drove us to her house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Knock knock." Shane yelled through Jeff's house.  
  
"We're in the kitchen." Matt yelled back.  
  
"How did it go?" Jeff asked, as he looked up from the chicken he was getting ready for the grill.  
  
"Well, I think Kae was bored after awhile. Crys, had to yell at her one time just to get her attention." Shannon laughed.  
  
"Well how many stores did Crystal have her in before that?" Jeff asked, with a smirk playing at his lips. They all knew how Crystal got when she was in the mall.  
  
"Quite a few actually. I swear I think they were in every store in the mall." Shannon said, sitting down on a bar stool.  
  
"I didn't know your wife could shop that much Shan." Shane said, grabbing a couple of beers out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah I didn't either, until my credit card bill showed up one day." Shannon replied, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Crystal, why can't you just give me a little hint." I whined, as we pulled into her driveway.  
  
"Cause if I do, I'll be killed. Just stop whining and go get ready." She answered, as she headed for the phone. Once Crystal was sure I was out of ear shot, she called over at Jeffs. "Yeah Jeff. She's upstairs getting ready right now. Yeah I'll call you before I bring her home." Crystal said, before hanging up and going upstairs, to 'get ready' herself.  
  
"Okay guys. Crystal and Kaeleigh are getting ready right now. Shan, your truck is at Shane's right?" Jeff asked, as his nerves started kicking in.  
  
"Yes Jeff, don't go getting all nervous on us now." Shannon joked, as he, Shane, and Matt got ready to leave, so Jeff could finish getting ready.  
  
"Good luck Jeff." Matt said, giving his little brother a hug.  
  
"Thanks man." Jeff answered, as he shut the door behind Matt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A couple of hours later, I was ready to go have dinner with Jeff, Shannon, and Crystal. At first I was afraid to see the outfit that Crystal picked for me, but it actually looks like something I would have picked myself. She had picked a baby blue top, that was open from the shoulders down to the top of my elbows. The skirt was your basic denim, although it was the lighter color. "Hey Crys." I called, as I walked out to the hallway.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, coming out of her room.  
  
"You actually did pretty good picking out my outfit, it's kind of shocking." I joked, as I made my way downstairs.  
  
"Ha ha funny. Let me get my purse and we'll get over to your place." When she said that, it sounded nice. I mean I know I've been living there for awhile, but I guess I never really though of it as my place. While I was thinking of this, Crystal was calling Jeff and letting him know we were on our way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
15 minutes later, we finally get there, as Crystal "notices" Shannon's truck isn't there. "Go on ahead and go in. I'm going to try and get ahold of Shan and find out where he is." Crystal said, getting her cell out of her purse.  
  
"Okay." I replied, getting out of the car. When I walked into the house, shocked couldn't even begin to describe what I was then. Jeff had candles lit all over the house, and a trail of rose petals leading to different rooms. I noticed a letter sitting on the table by the door, when I opened it, Jeff's distinctive handwriting jumped out at me.  
Kaeleigh,  
Follow the rose petals, and find your surprise.  
  
Love,  
Jeff  
  
'What is he up to?' I thought to myself, as I started following the trail. Each room I went into, there was a different note. When I got to the bedroom, the last note simply said, 'turn around.' When I turned around, Jeff was standing behind me, with a dozen roses in his hand. "Jeff, what is all this for?" I asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Kaeleigh, you know how I feel about you. I know we only told each other last night, but I think I've always known you were the one for me. We've shared alot and been through just about everything together. What I'm trying to say is, I love you more than my next breath. I'd give up my own life for you." Jeff said, as I stood there with tears slowly running down my cheeks.  
  
"Kaeleigh Marie Williams." Jeff started, as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked, as he held out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. I couldn't think of my answer, I knew I wanted to say yes, but it was forming the word that caused the problem for me. I just kept looking from the ring to Jeff. Finally after what seemed like forever, but was only like a minute I gave him my answer.  
  
"Yes Jeff. Yes I'll marry you." I said, as he picked me up and spun us around, before kissing me as he slid the ring on my finger.  
  
A/N 2: Like I said at the beginning, I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter. It all depends on how many ideas I can get for another chapter, if any. Hope this chapter didn't suck that bad, I know it's not the greatest but I wanted to get something out there.  
  
*Amanda*  
  
© jeffslildiva 


End file.
